


domestic disturbance

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Пока Юури упрямился, Вольфрам решил взять дело в свои руки. В конце концов, королевство нуждается в наследнике, а его муж — слабак.





	domestic disturbance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [domestic disturbance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468188) by Kay the Cricketed. 



> На русский название переводится как «домашнее насилие».

**I**

В первый раз, когда Вольфрам поднял вопрос о потребности в кровном наследнике, Юури подавился куском жареного кабана, опрокинул одну из свечей на обеденном столе и почти поджёг его. К тому времени, когда с данной ситуацией разобрались, субъект не слишком осторожно пытался спрятаться под ковром, а Вольфрам был _в ярости_.

Он решил, что Юури просто нужно больше времени (время, время, для Юури всегда всё дело только во времени — он всё ещё убежден, что единственная причина, по которой Юури согласилась на свадьбу, — это то, что уже даже у Греты скоро должна была быть свадьба). И хотя Вольфрам еле-еле переносил такой медленный темп, он, как всегда, согласился с этим. Любовь доводила его и до более удручающего состояния.

Второй раз, когда Вольфрам поднял вопрос о потребности в кровном наследнике, он уже был беременнен.

Звук ударяющейся об пол головы Юури, когда тот падал, был весьма удовлетворителен. Некоторые уроки лучше всего изучать с помощью практического применения.

**II**

— Как интересно, — миролюбиво говорил Конрад. — У меня создалось впечатление, что вам нужно будет целенаправленно снизить температуру тела, чтобы поддерживать жизнь эмбриона.

И Вольфрам положил влажную ткань на лоб своего мужа как с чувством собственной правоты, так и недовольства.

— Это не так просто, как кажется, — высокомерно объявил он. А затем разрушил этот образ, улыбнувшись самому себе, как ребёнок, который получил особенно чудесный подарок, который не слишком далёк от его давней мечты. Однажды он прикоснулся к животу, просто лёгкое касание кончиков пальцев по ткани, с удовольствием отмечая стойкость защиты, которую он наложил на это место. Источник приятного тепла в его животе — это убежище от сильного жара его марёку, ставшей его кровавой подписью.

И это выводило его из себя, ведь внутри он чувствовал что-то очень лёгкое. Но оно того стоило.

— Пожалуйста, имей в виду, что это решение на двоих, — говорил Конрад, любезно поглядывая на своего короля. Юури был в бессознательном состоянии и стонал, и Вольфрам снова наклонился, чтобы приложить ладонь к его лбу.

— Это решение на троих, и в данном случае — двое против одного.

**III**

Решение было непростым.

Если спросить, у Вольфрама был целый ряд причин, которые звучали очень логично и продуманно. Во-первых, Юури стал великим королём, и в стране так или иначе воцарилось спокойствие, как это было до недавнего времени на протяжении многих веков; однако всегда существует опасность в неизвестности. Разумно иметь кровного наследника на случай, если потребуется время, чтобы найти и обучить следующего преемника, который унаследует душу Мао.

Во-вторых, Грета выросла и покинула замок вместе со своим мужем. Вольфрам прекрасно знал, как Юури скучал по ней. Он позволял себе пустить слезу (читать — быть слабаком) всякий раз, когда появилась Грета с её солнечной улыбкой. Она была уже почти выше своего отца, а её руки были полны полевых цветов, которые она набрала по дороге — даже будучи принцессой, она не лишилась своих корней. Вольфраму, признаться, также не хватало ребёнка, которого он мог бы любить и опекать. Настали мирные времена, политика стабилизировалась, тогда было идеально подходящее время для создания нового члена семьи.

А самое главное — если Вольфрам в ближайшее время не доказал бы всем тем, кто флиртовал с его мужем, что у них нет шансов, произошло бы смертоубийство.

(Тайно, глубоко в тех местах, которые никто не сможет найти, кроме самого Вольфрама, он боялся того, что Юури может в любой момент сказать кому-нибудь « _я тебя люблю_ ». Тогда Юури занял своё место в постели без спора. Их занятие любовью разжигало дикий огонь внутри Вольфрама, оставляло его задыхаться, и дрожать, и чувствовать, как будто не могло быть никаких сомнений, как будто не могло было быть вообще ничего, как будто Юури чувствовал то же самое, что и он.

Но всё равно. Были места в глубине души, которые боялись.

Эту часть Юури он будет требовать всегда, чтобы согреться её светом).

**IV**

— Этого не может быть, — пробормотал Юури в сложенные руки. Его голова покоилась на них вот уже целый час. Конрад сочувствующе хмыкнул и налил ему полный стакан сока.

Вольфрам ухмыляется:

— Привыкай, слабак.

— Серьёзно, мужчины не должны беременеть!

— Ты видел такое и раньше. Тогда ты не был так расстроен.

— Тогда, — подчеркнул Юури, — это был не мой… Это был не ты.

Вольфрам считает до десяти. Он говорил себе, что ожидал этого. Это займёт время. Понадобится много-много времени, чтобы Юури акклиматизировался. Он не одарённый ученик. Он идиот.

— Теперь у нас есть ребёнок, нравится тебе это или нет, — заявил он, когда немного успокоился. — И я рекомендую тебе принять это как можно быстрее.

Юури оглянулся на Вольфрама, широко распахнув свои чёрные глаза:

— Я не имел в виду, что я...

— Может быть,  _мне_ следует поговорить с Его Величеством, — намекнул Конрад.

Вольфрам нахмурился, но спустя некоторое время кивнул. Нет, может, это именно то, что нужно было его мужу. После их разговоров он всегда возвращался с непринуждённым видом, чувствуя себя намного лучше, вспоминая о том, какая нелепая ерунда преследовала его. (И, Господи, почему Вольфрам не может заставить его почувствовать тоже самое, заставить его улыбнуться?)

Он оставил их наедине. Ему нужно было написать Грете; рассказать ей хорошие (так ведь?) новости.

**V**

В первый раз, когда Юури сказал Вольфраму, что любит его, они вот-вот умрут, и, вероятнее всего, это то самое « _скажи что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы сделать этот момент значимым_ ». Тем не менее, Вольфрам не допустил того, чтобы к нему пробрались какие-либо сомнения. Он поцеловал Юури, пока вокруг них рушился мир, и радовался тому, что, по крайней мере, он услышал это хотя бы перед смертью.

За исключением того, что они не умерли.

(Его брат слишком неотразим, чёрт возьми).

Поначалу Вольфрам был в восторге от всего этого. Тогда, когда Юури наконец-то признал свои чувства, он думал, что они смогут двигаться вперёд — больше никаких глупых недопонимание, больше никакой ревности из-за липнущих к нему людей, поскольку проблески теплоты в его глазах всё же виднелись, и больше никаких протестов, когда он тонко намекал на свадьбу.

За исключением того, что Юури не мог смотреть ему в глаза.

Несколько дней было чувство, будто Вольфрам светился изнутри. Но внезапно Вольфрам снова остыл; он собрал осколки своего сердца и ждал прихода ночи. Он успокаивался и, оглядываясь на прошлое, понимал, какую глупую ошибку он совершил. Часть его была расстроена из-за того, что он тогда так и не умер и забылся в бессознательном счастье, но также Вольфрам не хотел умирать. Это не в его характере. Поэтому так тому и быть. Он отпустил Юури. Он... устал.

Два месяца спустя Юури залез в их постель и уткнулся лицом в спину Вольфрама. Он снова произнёс эти слова.

После девяносто седьмого раза Вольфрам начал им верить.

**VI**

Весь остаток дня Вольфрам провёл довольно продуктивно.

Он наведался к Гвендалю, чтобы узнать, не беспокояли ли его какие-либо проблемы, и в конечном итоге помог своему брату покончить с ворохом документов на его столе. Вольфрам не любит заниматься с бумагами, но тогда он  _действительно_  хотел доказать, что он мог быть способным правителем наряду со своим мужем. Как только они закончили, Гвендаль попытался вовлечь его в разговор о сокращении обязанностей Вольфрама в замке, пока он носил ребёнка.

Вольфрам умело убежал.

(Ну, хорошо, он сбежал от этого).

Он провёл следующие несколько часов, тренируясь с рыцарями во внутреннем дворе, с особой точностью побеждая их и радуясь своему удовлетворению. Вольфрам обычно вёл себя более приближённо к нормам поведения, но в тот день ему не помешало потешить своё эго.

**VII**

Вольфрам уже в своей ночной рубашке, лежал в постели с книгой о пользе военных стратегий, когда двери спальни распахнулись.

Юури заглянул в комнату и быстро осмотрелся. Его нервная улыбка в мгновение ока преобразилась в робкую, и он начал пробираться в глубь комнаты как побитая собака, которая идёт на кухню подбирать крошки. Такого поведения Вольфраму хватило, чтобы перестать пытаться выглядеть так, будто он был не рад видеть Юури.

— Прежде чем ты что-нибудь скажешь, — быстро проговорил Юури, вытягивая перед собой руки в защитном жесте. — Я люблю тебя, и я люблю нашего... нашего ребёнка. Я счастлив. Я правда счастлив. Я говорю это не для того, чтобы избавить себя от проблем, я реально, невероятно счастлив! — Вольфрам обдумывал его слова. Он кивнул и пододвинулся, позволив Юури лечь спать рядом. После того, как его жених надел свою пижаму (в большой спешке, и как будто проговаривая что-то про себя, будто боясь забыть), всё снова вернулось к прежнему ритму. Книга вернулась на тумбочку. Юури под одеялом прижался ещё ближе к Вольфраму и поцеловал его в щёку; он колебался, но в его чёрных глазах была и искра, и желание, и любопытство. И Вольфрам прекрасно понял, что это значит, когда руки Юури нашли его живот и заскользили по шёлку ночной рубашки. — Я не могу поверить, что ты беременнен... — говорил он мягко. Юури опёрся ладонями на его живот, как если бы он ощущал того, кто там находится, не просто как какое-то мановение волшебной палочки. — Ты... Конрад сказал, что это безопасно, но ты точно уверен?

Тут в Вольфраме что-то щёлкнуло, и он ощутил мягкое тепло и покраснел.

— Идиот, — пробормотал Вольфрам, притягивая Юури за воротник его пижамной рубашки и вяло, неуклюже поцеловал. Закрывая глаза, он мысленно сказал: « _Эй, ты. Это твой отец_ ».

**VIII**

— О, мой Бог! — верещал Гюнтер. — У нас будет ребёнок!

Вольфрам чувствовал, как у него дёргался глаз.

— Что, прости? — он опасно зарычал, отодвигая стул назад, чтобы встать. Позади него Юури пытался невероятными усилиями сказать ему, чтобы он сел, успокоился, подумал о том, что он делает, подумал о своём состоянии...

— Маленькое, ещё нерождённое дитя Его Величества! — это заплаканное чудо всё никак не успокаивалось, шатаясь так сильно, будто уже готово было упасть. Вольфрам тайно надеелся на это и на то, что, в итоге, он всё же встретится с полом. Во всяком случае, ему никогда не нравился этот ковёр. — Я просто не могу, это так...

— А ты ничего не забыл?!

— Вольфрам, это плохо скажется на ребёнке, — с отчаянием произнёс Юури.

Гвендаль ничего не ответил; он был слишком занят шитьём маленького, неидентифицируемого плюшевого животного, что стало для него нормой с того дня, как он попробовал это. Если бы Вольфрам был менее взбешён, он бы побеспокоился о возможности появления туннельного синдрома у Гвендаля.

**IX**

Гизела — самый уравновешенный человек в замке. И так было всегда, но Вольфрам никогда прежде не ценил её больше, чем сейчас.

— Просто будьте осторожны и приходите ко мне через каждые две недели, — посоветовала она и одарила Вольфрама своей улыбкой. — Вам нужно будет принимать определённые витамины, но я уже проинформировала об этом поваров в замке. Как только начнёт появляться живот, нам придётся заботится о вас тщательнее, но хорошо, что Вы ещё совсем юны. Молодые мадзоку хорошо справляются с ранней беременностью. Как, в общем, практически со всеми осложнениями. Именно поэтому Вольфрам чувствовал морскую болезнь, пока находился на земле уже порядка девяти недель. Ну, конечно. Гизела просто вздохнула:

— Вы, безусловно, уникальны, Ваше Превосходительство.

Вольфрам, бледный и мокрый, сказал ей, что в этом, вероятнее всего, виноват Юури.

**X**

— Это всё моя вина, — печально произнёс Юури.

Наклонившегося над раковиной Вольфрама трясло от головы до пят из-за сильного волнения, овладевшего им, и ему оставалось только надеяться, что он выдержит это. Как бы то ни было, тогда у него не было сил даже на возмущения. Вольфрам закашлялся и сплюнул слюну в специальную раковину. У него всё плыло перед глазами.

— Ты в порядке? Мне принести тебе немного воды? Может, мне позвать Гизелу, у неё, наверняка, есть ещё что-нибудь из того, что тебе...

— Мгх, заткнись, — Вольфрам покачал головой, и его снова потянуло блевать. Потом он поднял голову и посмотрел в зеркало. Сам он был невероятно бледен, а его щёки были налиты красным. Его волосы находились в ужасном беспорядке, и Вольфрам неустанно дёргал их каждый раз, когда волновался или ему было больно. Ему уже даже начинало казаться, что ему было бы проще жить на корабле; по крайней мере, там такая реакция имела бы объяснение.

Позади него с настороженностью замер Юури. Он положил руки на бёдра Вольфрама; уверенно, успокаивающе, придавая сил.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

— Если это собирается продолжаться до конца беременности, — начал Вольфрам с достаточной серьёзностью. — то я сожгу все твои бейсбольные перчатки и  _заставлю тебя смотреть на всё это._

**XI**

В конце концов, боль ушла. Довольно рано для обычной беременности, из-за чего Вольфрам решил, что спортивная коллекция карточек Юури может быть оставлена нетронутой, по крайней мере, на немного подольше. Он тайно радовался этому. Долгое время беременные мадзоку... рожали слишком рано, а демоны склонны к слабой внутренней конституции тела и хаотичной марёку. Ему действительно не хотелось проводить всё своё время, перепроверяя каждое блюдо, приготовленное поварами.

— Это, — вздохнул Юури, тени прочно засели у него под глазами. — были самые худшие месяцы моей жизни. Взять, например, месяцы, которые я провёл в платьях.

— А мне эти картины очень понравились, — прошептал Вольфрам, укладываясь на благословенные холодные простыни. Он уже чувствовал себя потяжелевшим, хотя и понимал, что он все ещё был плоским, как доска.

Юури улёгся рядом с ним и прижал свою щёку к животу Вольфрама.

— Эй, там. Ты можешь успокоиться ради блага твоих, хах, пап, ладно? Спасибо, детка!

Ох. Это действительно... мило.

**XII**

После того, как тошнота прошла, Вольфрам попытался вернуться к своим обязанностям солдата Мао. К сожалению, у Гвендаля были другие планы.

И большинство из них никогда не покидали территорию замка «Клятвы на крови».

— Я не инвалид! Я могу отлично патрулировать и тренироваться, — огрызнулся Вольфрам в возмущении. Он проигнорировал миниатюрную гору связанных игрушек, которая всё накапливалась рядом со столом Гвендаля, в основном потому, что он не мог объяснить себе и половины лежащего там. — В армии было много других беременных мужчин, которые не были сняты с службы до самого конца!

— Я лично проверил, что все эти мужчины не были замужем за Мао. — Это можно было бы посчитать забавным, если бы Гвендаль не был совершенно серьёзен. Вольфрам постарался не поджечь что-нибудь.

— Ты никогда так рьяно меня не защищал, — пожаловался он. — Ты просто _хочешь быть уверен_ , что у тебя будет милый племянник, чтобы надеть шляпу бандо-дельфинов…

Гвендаль вздохнул.

(Он это, в общем-то, и не отрицал).

**XIII**

За исключением раздражающих побочных эффектов и внезапной опекой со всех сторон, быть с ребёнком довольно приятно. Вольфрам ненавидел признавать это, но он любит внимание. Он избалован подарками и наилучшими пожеланиями со всех уголков страны. И ему совсем не было грустно, если он случайно слышал рыдания Гюнтера где-то в коридорах в любое время дня и ночи. Дамы при дворе больше не шептались злобно о том, что он даже не мог дать королю надлежащую семью. (Боже, как же ему нравилось видеть, как эти бешеные ведьмы зеленели от зависти). И мама самого Вольфрама, и мама Юури болели за него всем сердцем, намного больше чем обычно, и этого всего было для него ужасно много.

Тем не менее, самым лучшим всегда является то, что воспринимается как должное… а хотя нет.

— Ну, здравствуй. Я надеюсь, что у вас сегодня был хороший день! Я, эх, вижу, что у тебя появилась новая кроватка от твоего двоюродного дедушки, да? Знаешь, он мне не очень нравится, но он действительно дарит хорошие подарки. Дорогие вещи, однако.

Не отрываясь от своей книги, Вольфрам мягко произнёс:

— Прекрати настраивать его против моего дяди, он ведь ещё даже не родился.

Юури прислонил ухо к животу Вольфрама, а сам Юури хмурится.

— Эй, откуда ты знаешь, что это «он»?

— Ты видел мою семью? Ты вообще видел в ней женщин, кроме моей матери?

— О. А я вроде как надеялся на ещё одну маленькую девочку.

Вздыхая, Вольфрам зарылся пальцами в волосы Юури; они нагрелись от солнца, пробивающееся через окна. Потом он довольно серьёзно произнёс:

— Мы всегда можем последовать совету твоей мамы и наряжать его в платья, пока у него не начнёт меняться голос.

— Э-эй!  _Не смешно._

**XIX**

Однажды, это пришло. Самая нежная, едва различимая округлость.

Вольфрам смотрел на себя в зеркало. Он вёл руками вниз по груди и животу, чувствуя изгиб, которого раньше не было. Нежась из-за веса, который тогда ощущался у него в бёдрах.

— Не слушай его, — говорил он в восторге от удовлетворения. — Настоящие мужчины всё время носят платья. Лучший друг моего старшего брата носит платья! — затем он поспешно добавил: Но никогда не используй Йозака, как образец для подражания.

**XX**

И, конечно же, во время этого радостного события Вольфраму всё же приходилось мириться со своим праведным раздражением. Как будто всем так прям надо было потрогать его живот. Или как будто Юури больше заняться было нечем, как носиться с ним как с писаной торбой (забота Юури не так уж сильно отличалась от поведения всех остальных, но росла она в геометрической прогрессии). Также немного разочаровывало Вольфрама то, что ему пришлось поменять весь свой гардероб, который  _неизбежно_ снова понадобилось обновлять, когда пришло время, и хотя Вольфрам не возражал против увеличения своего веса (он всегда был смехотворно тощим, поэтому изменения, очевидно, были не за горами), он уже тогда мог представить, насколько неловким он будет на последнем сроке, ведь даже в то время он уже натыкался бедром на то, на что в принципе не должен был.

В залитое солнцем послеобеденное время делать было нечего, и тогда Вольфрам пытался представить, каким будет его сын, и со своей скрытой сентиментальностью воображал, что у ребёнка будет симпатичная внешность его мужа и его собственный огненный характер. Или, возможно, всё будет наоборот. Но пока эта комбинация из них двоих... полностью не сформировалась во что-то цельное, частички которого были взяты от каждого из них, ему было всё равно. Вольфрам хотел узнать, что они с Юури могли создать и как это будет выглядеть, если это что-то было создано из двух равных половин. Он представлял себе своего ребёнка и чувствовал, что это часть головоломки, которая в конечном итоге заставит его окунуться в море блаженства.

— Мы должны придумать имя, — тихо проговорил Юури, когда в который раз положит свою щёку на живот Вольфрама. Сам Вольфрам на тот момент к этому уже более или менее привык.

— Ещё слишком рано, слабак.

— Если ты будешь ждать слишком долго, то в конечном итоге он будет зваться как Шибуя Юури — Харуюки Фури, — раздражённо процедил Юури в ответ.

Вольфрам улыбнулся ему. 

— Я подумывал насчёт Элеоноран.

— О, или это! Но оно тоже очень похоже на имя Почи!

— Ты  _не_ назовёшь нашего сына Почи.

— Я не  _это_ имел в виду…

— Учитывая то, что твоё имя — ошибка Веллера!

(На это у Юури действительно не было аргументов. Это чистая правда).

**XXI**

Шин-О, как же он тогда был _голоден_. Каждый день. Всё время.

— Ваше мадзюцу вырабатывается в увеличенном объёме для того, чтобы перенять на себя тяготу вынашивания ребёнка, — бойко проговорила Гизела. — А учитывая прогнозы, которые должны были бы уже быть приведены в действие… Я, на самом деле, удивлена, что Вы раньше не начали хомячить всё подряд.

Вольфраму не понравилось слово «хомячить». Это не то, что он делал.

Но даже несмотря на то, что он ел за троих (а эти трое, Вольфрам был уверен, могли съесть целую корову), большая часть съеденного всё же попадала в его желудок. А он тем временем становился всё круглее и круглее, раздувая твёрдую кожу, образуя растяжки. И вместе с ними пришло достаточно боли, чтобы Вольфрам мог забыть о том, что Гвендаль снял его с военной службы на некоторое время. Да, на самом деле, это был умный ход.

Юури нравился тот шарик, который был у Вольфрама под рубашкой. Во-первых, Вольфрам этого не понимал (это, должно быть, какой-то непонятный земной фортель), но не жаловался. Ему это нравилось. Он любит то, как загорались глаза Юури, когда он видел его беременного. Любил то, что руки его мужа не могли перестать прикасаться к нему, не могли прекратить делать длинные мазки по его «беременному животику» (что бы это по-правде ни значило, Вольфрам мог догадаться по логике). Любил то, как с не характерным себе рвением Юури целовал его, горячо и собственнически. Как будто он наконец-то заполучил то, что принадлежит ему по праву. Как будто он видел в нём смысл всей своей жизни, а принять это Вольфраму было слишком тяжело.

По крайней мере, это то, как Вольфрам привык думать.

А ещё... Их занятия любовью стали очень хороши в том смысле, которого он и не ожидал. Приятно было хоть раз почувствовать себя желанным. Иногда бывало Юури мог часами целовать ещё нераскрывшийся бутон Вольфрама; медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, закрыв глаза и дыша через раз.

**XXII**

Вольфрам стоял на балконе, наблюдая за бледно-оранжевым диском солнца, заходящим где-то в сельской местности. Приятный ветерок проникал под его белую рубашку, единственную достаточно большую, чтобы не плотно охватывать его животик. Вольфрам был один, но это хорошо. Иногда приятно побыть одному. Он томно вздохнул.

Шаги. Он с самого рождения знал их так же хорошо, как свои собственные.

— Не говори мне ничего. Мой муж опаздывает на ужин, потому что он всё ещё занят своей дурацкой игрой.

— Для него бейсбол — это не такая-то там ерунда, — уклончиво высказался Конрад. Он вышел из тени комнаты, спокойно положив руку на рукоять меча. — Но да, это действительно так.

Вольфрам фыркнул. Он положил свою руку поверх живота, чувствуя наполненность и присутствие ребёнка.

— Конечно. Вот же слабак.

— Некоторые вещи никогда не поменяются.

— Да, но некоторые вещи иногда случаются.

Конрад смотрел на него и слегка задумчиво улыбался. А потом тихо-тихо проговорил:

— Никогда бы не подумал, что доживу до такого дня, когда увижу тебя в положении. Я так счастлив. Тебе идёт материнство, Вольфрам.

Ох. Ох, как же много всего недосказанного было между ними; это были те дебри, в которые они, казалось, вообще никогда не могли ступить. Вольфрам закрыл глаза и повернулся к закату.

— Ты будешь хорошим дядей, Веллер.

**XXIII**

Пришло время и новизна перестала быть новизной. Лето было знойным, и Вольфрама безумно раздражало то, как ворковали вокруг него горничные, когда он проходил где-то мимо них, немного пошатываясь. Страсть Юури переросла во что-то нежное и уединённое, и это было также приятно, но плюсом ещё и не отвлекало его так сильно. Иногда Юури удивлял его, игнорируя свои рабочие обязанности, чтобы пообедать со своим беременным мужем в их спальне, и Вольфрам чувствовал, что его жизнь прекрасна и немного... драгоценна.

Но потом у Вольфрама начал побаливать позвоночник, и с того момента ему разрешалось ходить только по территории <i>чёртового</i> замка, а это было дико скучно. Тогда он начал жаловаться своему ребёнку:

— Если ты хоть в чём-то похож на меня, то ты сейчас так же как и я хочешь, чтобы всё это уже закончилось.

— Не дразни нашего ребёнка, — запротестовал Юури.

— Вообще-то, по-моему, это ребёнок провоцирует меня. Аргх.

Его мама — посланная ему с небес удивительная отдушина. Она дарила Вольфраму духи и лосьоны для ванн, которые снимали напряжение. Она слушала, как он разглагольствовал о своём (не)завидном положении. Она говорила, что любит его и даже его самые неуклюжие части (возможно, именно их больше всего), когда у него прекращались истерики.

Конрад всё время ходил за ним по пятам. Вольфраму думалось, что однажды его брат превратиться в какого-нибудь призрака и будет охраняет их ребёнка, как охранял до этого Юури. Но на такое поведение Конрада он никак не высказывался. Их отношение друг к другу оставались прежним, и Вольфрам тянулся к его руке только для удержания равновесия. Просто потому, что он там, рядом, и за него легче схватиться, чем за мебель, конечно же.

**XXIV**

Был поздний час, липкий и душный. Дождевые облака формировались где-то на краю горизонта, но дальше не двигались. Вольфрам закрыл глаза и припал спиной к Юури, когда они сидели на кровати у окна, слушая тихую ярость грома. Пальцы Юури мягко очерчивали круги по уже очень сильно округлившемуся животу его мужа, пытаясь успокоить резкие движения их ребёнка.

— У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда он в первый раз толкнулся, — пробормотал Вольфрам, пытаясь как-нибудь переместиться из своего неудобного положения. Он как-то неуверенно себя чувствовал, и казался немного больным. Спать в таком состоянии было невозможно, даже шевелиться было тяжело. — Теперь я просто хочу, чтобы он перестал елозить.

— Тихо, детка, — как дурачок напевал Юури. — Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы твоего второго папочку вырвало?

— Думается мне, что это ты — «второй» папочка.

Ответом послужили дикие кувыркания ребёнка, размешивающие внутренности Вольфрама в кашу.

— Ты уверен, что это нормально? Обычно в это время ночи он более или менее спокойный.

— Я не знаю, — шипел Вольфрам сквозь сжатые зубы, а затем новая вспышка боли оглушила его.

**XXV**

Когда Юури запаниковал, проснулась половина замка.

« _Что-то он рано_ , — думал Вольфрам, лёжа на кровати в полном недоумении. Его мадцюзу вращалась по комнате подобно смерчу, и блондин ощущал что-то вроде жидкого огня, охватившего его сердце, что-то слишком большое, чтобы он смог удержать это внутри, что-то, что он никогда не чувствовал ранее. Огонь полностью окутал его, и мир поплыл у Вольфрама перед глазами. — _Упс_ , — пришла ему мысль как раз перед тем, как он упал в обморок. — _Прости, всё-таки это «она». Но ты всё равно не сможешь обвинить меня за ложные сведения_ ».

И Юури ему это ещё припомнит.

**XXVI**

Вольфрам медленно просыпался, его сознание вырывалось как из-под какого-то плёнки. Комната была наполнена приятным теплом, рожденным огнём в камине, и на своей груди он ощущал что-то копошащееся; крошечные, мелкие передвижения.

Кончики пальцев Вольфрама дрожали, когда они коснулись её спины.

— Я не знал, что с ней делать, — послышался хриплый голос Юури где-то рядом. Похоже, он впервые смирился и принял душу Мао в себе, в первый раз, и всё для того, чтобы спасти их жизни... В первый раз, когда он доказал Вольфраму, что действительно любит его. Это было странно. Вольфрам никогда раньше не ощущал чёткой связи между этими вещами. — Но Конрад знал. Он просто… Он положил её прямо на тебя, и она прекратила плакать. О, Боже мой, Вольфрам.

Ребёнок. Господи, это их ребёнок. Мягкая-мягкая кожа и влажные, сопящие звуки. Реденькие тёмные завитушки на её головке.

Вольфрам разрыдался.

Мгновение Юури не шевелился, а затем он лёг рядом с ними в постель, прижимая пальцы к пухлой щёчке их дочери. И её ресницы были такими _длинными_. А она сама идеальной. Она была безупречна.

**XVII**

Два часа спустя они уже спорили из-за имени.

Комната довольно быстро заполнилась дорогими подарками, неопознанными игрушками животных и маленькими королевскими нарядами, которые мог сшить только Гюнтер. Вольфрам решил сжечь их только из принципа. Их девочка спала между ними, не обеспокоенная их тихим, но жарким спортом, раздающимся над её головой, и Конрад так ни разу и не отошёл от двери, даже чтобы пообедать. Он стоял снаружи и улыбался, потому что имел честь быть третьим человеком, взявшим её на руки. («Но только потому, что больше никого нет рядом!» — настаивал Вольфрам).

— Я подумал, может быть, что-то японское.

— Как Почи.

— Почи — кличка для собаки! — воскликнул Юури в отчаянии.

— Тогда почему ты назвал так того дракончика?! И почему мы не можем назвать её Аделаидой? Или Летицией?

— Боже мой, ты так же ужасен, как и Конрад. Это семейная традиция, что ли? Я хочу иметь возможность давать ей милые прозвища, а не…

— Ты сможешь придумать много милых прозвищ из тех имён, что я предложил!

(Если так собираются пройти несколько следующих десятилетий, то Вольфрам никогда уже не будет ждать ничего большего).

**XXVIII**

В третий раз, когда Юури и Вольфрам заговорят о кровном наследнике, они только-только закончат читать Маренн сказку на ночь и выползут из её комнаты. На этот раз им повезёт не разбудить её.

Вольфрам еле слышно застонет и несильно стукнет Юури по плечу.

— Имей хоть каплю самоконтроля, — пожалуется он. — Если ты не сможешь научиться говорить ей «нет», то позже у тебя будут большие проблемы.

— Что-то я не заметил, как ты на этом настаивал! — зашепчет Юури в ответ. Затем они будут строить друг другу забавные рожицы, и в темноте коридора никто не заметит, как улыбка ещё долго не сойдёт с их лиц. — Эй, — начнёт Юури.

— Хм?

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о…


End file.
